my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger's Eye
Tiger's Eye is a type of Quartz gem which ended up enthused with Lapis Lazuli DNA, and as such was recognized as one of the Off-Colors. She soon found the group and became apart of them to avoid being shattered. Physical Appearance Tiger's Eye, being a mix of Gem DNA, has a body more similar to Lapis Lazuli. Her hair is a mix of red, orange, and yellow, much like the colors of autumn, and only reached her shoulders. She has a small dress accompanied by a body suit underneath, similar to what Blue Pearl would wear except being orange instead of blue, yellow flats on her feet, and her gemstone located on her chest. Her eyes appear more cat-like. Personality Out of most of the members of the Off-Colors, Tiger's Eye is the most adventurous, often going out ahead of the group and facing danger, as she was the only one to face White Diamond's soldiers when she found the Crystal Gems in danger. Possibly due to her age as Gems go, Tiger's Eye is very open in speaking her mind, and isn't good at keeping subjects quiet and secret, speaking without much tact most of the time. This is shown on numerous occasions, mostly revealing details about others without their input if she believed it as not much of a bother. History Tiger's Eye came to be after a stray Tiger's Eye Quartz gemstone got put in the same group as a bunch of Lapis Lazuli gemstones. This resulted in a accidental Gem Hybrid, and one that was defective. She found the Off-Colors within the Supreme Kindergarten and decided to stay with them. Season 6 Tiger's Eye saw the Crystal Gems and Mane Six being hunted down by White Diamond soldiers. She took action, and managed to fight off the soldiers, and get the group down to the Supreme Kindergarten with her. She tried to catch up with them shortly afterwards, not able to find them until after the Rutile Twins got their attention. she went with the twins back to another part of the Kindergarten where the other Off-Colors were hiding. Tiger's Eye explained how she was an Off-Color to them, and once agreeing to go to Earth, she presented them to the only exit there was to outside. Upon exiting the Supreme Kindergarten, she and the others went over to live in the Barn House. Her stay on Earth mainly had her exploring the world around her, Tiger's Eye doing the most of it. One day she was told about Connie II's visit, and decided to meet them first, in the form of pouncing (missing them, however). She guided them both right to the Crystal Temple from there, and returned to the Barn House for Harmony Day. She continued her exploring throughout her stay, but unfortunately she was one of the Gems to be captured by White Diamond, and placed in the White Diamond Space Station. She was unable to escape herself until the humans came to free them all. Abilities Quadrupedal movement Tiger's Eye is easily capable of moving on four legs as well as two legs, exceptionally agile while in quadrupedal movement. Her movements are described similar to a rabbit or hare, and she can run along walls in such a movement as well. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Off-Colors Category:Hybrids